


Prophecy

by knightkid



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy and Rhydian were always meant to be together. We all knew it, but now it seems everyone else is aware of it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonded

There is one law that all Wolfbloods follow regardless if they're wild or tame. Never separate soul mates.

Ceri Morris and Bryn had been around all week trying to convince Rhydian to go back to the pack with them.

Ceri was getting desperate, her son refused to leave the tame wolves behind. She had to take more drastic measures if she ever wanted to have her family back together again. What better way than to attack the ones he cares for.

* * *

 

Tom and Shannon were walking through the woods waiting for a glimpse of the beast on the Moors. "Come on Shan, its freezing. Let's go back to Bernie's and drink some hot chocolate yeah."

"NO Tom, we have the bait spray, this is totally going to work. I know it." Shannon responded back as she went overboard with spraying.

Ceri smelled the bait and went sprinting off towards the two unprotected friends. At the same time Maddy raced off to stop her friends from getting themselves hurt.

Ceri snarled at Tom and Shannon with her yellow eyes and black veins clearly showing. Maddy arrived in time to block Ceri's attack, but unfortunately happened to look to be in the same state as her.

Tom and Shannon were silent with wonder and fear. Their friend and Rhydian's mother had transformed into wolves and were currently fighting.

Ceri and Maddy seemed to be evenly matched. Ceri was older and had more experience with fighting because she was a wild wolf, but Maddy was faster and focused on protecting her friends.

Rhydian then jumped into the fray and snarled at both wolves until they transformed back. "Enough! I'm not going back with you Ceri, so leave already." He said with a snarl.

"If you don't come with me I'll attack everyone here you care for" Ceri threatened desperately.

"You can try, but I'll stop you." Rhydian stood firmly, determination showing on his face.

Emma and Daniel Smith, Maddy's parents enter the clearing to hear Rhydian's declaration.

Ceri was angry, how dare her pup do this to her. It was all that tame dogs fault. Ceri growled and leapt at Tom and Shannon knowing Maddy would protect them.

She was right. Maddy leapt into the path of Ceri's claws and her side got heavily damaged. At that moment something inside Rhydian snapped and he got furious. **Sut Dare hi ymosod Maddy ! Sut Dare hi niweidio yr hyn yn ein un ni!** _( How dare she attack Maddy! How dare she harm what is ours!)_ Rhydian transformed and moved to attack Ceri when Emma and Daniel moved into the way.

**"Ymdawelu Rhydian, byddwn yn trin Ceri. Maddy angen chi nawr"** _(Calm down Rhydian, we'll handle Ceri. Maddy needs you now)_ Emma barked while keeping an eye on both Ceri and now feral Rhydian.

While Rhydian calmed down and licked Maddy's wounds, Daniel and Emma were talking to Ceri.

"You can't take him away from Maddy, surely you see how close they are in the week you have observed them."

Ceri thought back and they were right. Through the whole week Rhydian and Maddy were becoming the center of the other's world.

"It doesn't matter, he can start over in our pack. He doesn't need the tame puppy, he will forget her and move on." Ceri denied what the signs her son was clearly showing.

**"Rydych yn gwybod y deddfau ! Os ydynt yn wir yn soulmates , ni allwch wahân nhw!"** _( You know the laws! If they are indeed soulmates, you cannot separate them_ _)_ Emma shouts losing the calm demeanor she held moments before.

The loud shouting drew the teen's attention away from an unconscious Maddy.  **"Nid ydynt yn soulmates ! Yr wyf yn gwrthod derbyn hynny. Mae hi'n dof ac y mae yn wyllt !"** _(They are not soulmates! I refuse to accept it. She is tame and he is wild!)_

"Rhydian can you step three steps to the left." Emma asked without looking away from Ceri's eyes.

As Rhydian did as she asked both Rhydian and Maddy gasped in pain until Rhydian had enough sense to crawl closer to Maddy.

"They are soul mates and we must bring them to the official bonding grounds." Daniel shouted totally ignoring the children that were now watching. Ceri may have been a cruel, but she cared for her children no matter what anyone said about it.

"Ok, we will prepare. You get them ready and I will tell my pack of the news." Ceri said as she relented to their demands for the sake of her son.

* * *

 

Tom and Shannon helped carry back Maddy and a now unconscious Rhydian and watched as Emma and Daniel packed several bags for the trip.

"Ha, I was right Maddy is the beast on the Moors. I didn't expect there to be more of your species. Did you bite Maddy? If you did was it when she was little or was it when she was older so she could understand her change better. Oh, just imagine all of the scientific discoveries we could make." Shannon rambled on in excitement.

"No Shan, you can't research us, we're called Wolfbloods not werewolves. We're not experiments and were not monsters." Emma explained while she paused in her packing long enough to stare disapprovingly at Shannon.

Daniel leaned over to whisper in Emma's ear, "Why don't we take them with us. They could be there to support Maddy and Rhydian through their trials." Emma looked back to see Tom and Shan covering their friends with blankets. "Pack your bags kids, Ceri will be back shortly and you coming with us."


	2. Road trips bring out the worst in everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to the bonding ground

Ceri slowed down from her full out sprint to a trot to see Emma and Daniel packing their bags into their car. "Where is my son?" Ceri demanded when she couldn't see him outside.

"Don't worry, Maddy and him are still sleeping. We just have to wait for Shannon and Tom to get here then we can wake them up and go."

"Those humans won't be welcomed on the bonding ground" Ceri snarled

"The magic that binds the wolves' together only welcome pack. Maddy and Rhydian consider their friends a part of their own pack and that's a good enough reason to let them go."

Ceri looked as if she was going to object, but Daniel growled angrily, _ **"**_ **Os yw eu teuluoedd yn eu caniatáu, byddant yn mynd gyda ni ac nid oes unrhyw beth y gallwch ei wneud a fydd yn newid ein penderfyniad."** _(If  their families allow, they will go with us, and there is nothing you can do that will change our decision)_

Tom and Shan arrived around the same time Maddy and Rhydian woke up. "How did you get them to agree with you?" Maddy asked after finding out her friends were coming on the journey.

"We said Rhydian's biological mother showed up and wants to bond with him and his friends" Tom said proudly because it was his plan. "We also assured them that we were just going camping and Maddy's parents were coming with us." Shannon interjected.

Everyone but Ceri hopped into the van. She still doesn't believe in using human accommodations. "I know where we are going, I'll meet you there." Ceri said bitterly, still upset about the fact that her son would choose them over her.

* * *

 

The car ride was long and boring. The dirt roads surrounded by dense woods were bumpy and all looked the same. Rhydian and Maddy seemed to get more and more agitated as time went on.

"Hey I heard about this game form the Americans. Someone asks another person if they want to buy a duck."

Maddy tuned out the sound of Tom's voice and tried to get rid of the insistent pounding headache. If she focused enough she could smell something. It was the most relaxing scent of outdoors and underline hint of musk, she couldn't help but start to lean closer. The more she inhaled the more her headache went away.

"Hey Maddy you wanna buy a duck." Shannon asked with a smile on her face indicating to how much fun she was having on the trip.

"No I don't want to buy a stupid duck" Maddy shouted as she pulled her face from Rhydian's neck to show Shannon her elongated fangs. Everyone was shocked at the hostility Maddy was showing.

Emma noticed her daughters eyes were now golden and understood what was happening. "Don't worry this is what happens to soul mates during the first stage. Watch Rhydian Shan, you'll love this."

Rhydian had been sleeping, but he sensed his mate's anger. He opened his eyes to show the golden irises flash in irritation. **"Ewch yn ôl i gysgu gymar. Nid ydynt yn golygu niwed."**  Rhydian growled at Maddy. _(Go back to sleep mate. They don't mean harm)_ There were only his pack mates interrupting their sleep.  

" _ **Yr wyf wedi blino ac maent yn ddeffro fi i fyny, dylid eu cosbi."** (I am tired and they woke me up, they should be punished) _Maddy responded.

**" Ymdrin a hwy yn nes ymlaen. Rydym yn rhy flinedig. Cwsg."** _(Deal with them later. We're too tired. Sleep)_ Rhydian gave as his final answer.

Maddy agreed to his demands and went back to sleep with her body curled comfortably next to Rhydian's.

"You're just like normal wolves." Shan said excitedly "mated males have been known to be able to calm their mates and children with sounds and vibrations from the growls they can produce."

Rhydian silenced her from continuing when he opened his eyes again to glare at her. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.


	3. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhydian and Maddy get closer

The car pulled up to a beautiful, well kept cabin. It was obviously old, but it had a sort of ancient beauty to it. Ceri was standing next to a pair of wolves that looked just as old as the cabin. Everyone stepped out of the jeep and took in their surroundings. Rhydian and Maddy were mostly searching for potential enemies rather than taking in the mystic beauty of the area.

"These wolves will guide my son and your daughter through their bonding" Ceri said.

"Come greet your elders', children"  the male wolf said. His name was Aneirin, one of the oldest wolves Ceri's pack held. Rhydian and Maddy heard and obeyed the elder's command. Rhydian didn't know this male alpha, so he shielded Maddy from his view.

"You wild ones will be a strong bonded pair" the female wolf of the pair spoke. "You do not need to fear us for we will not take her from you." Her name was Olwen. ( _**A.N. – Was I the only one that thought Maddy was more of a wild wolf with Rhydian)**_ Rhydian accepted this and bowed his head to them.

"Well now that is good and done, let's get inside" Shannon said excitedly. She grabbed her bags and sprinted to the cabin.

As Rhydian and Maddy walked into the house they split off from the foyer without a word to search for something. They walked into multiple rooms, but Maddy would turn them all down and walk away. If they were both in their normal minds, Rhydian would question why he was following her if he was going to sleep in separate rooms. Maddy suddenly stopped and sniffed at a hidden door before walking in. It was an octagon shaped room with a large window acting a one of the sides. The view was of a beautiful field of flowers with a small river and the mountains. Inside the room was a comforting green color with a large, circle shaped bed covered with furs and pillows.

Maddy deemed this room perfect and started to release pheromones all around the room and on the bed. Rhydian joined her on the bed and started to release his own pheromones. Claiming the room and Maddy as his. He climbed on top of her, entranced by how his scent was covering hers.

"Um… Rhydian. What are you doing?" Maddy squeaked out nervously from underneath Rhydian. He snapped back to his human instincts and jumped to the other side of the bed.

"I'm really sorry Maddy, I don't know what's happening" Rhydian said nervously. He subconsciously leaned closer to Maddy, taking in their combined scents.

Maddy didn't know what was happening to them either. She didn't know why she wanted Rhydian to lean in closer to her. She didn't know why she liked Rhydian laying on her or the fact that she smelled like him.

"We need to go find the elders' and have them explain this to us" Maddy said as she went to the door with Rhydian following close behind.

* * *

 

\- In the kitchen at the same time -

Emma was putting away all the kitchen supplies while David, the kids and the other adult wolves were dusting the sitting room. "Can you explain more of this bond stuff" Shan asked, clearly fascinated with the science involved.

Ceri turned from the table she was clearing off and snarled in Shannon's face. "You are not a Wolfblood. I do not understand why my son views you as pack, but we won't share the secrets." Tom stepped in front of Shan protectively before Owlen shifted back to her human form.

" **Sefyll i lawr Ceri, plant hyn yn eich pecyn etifeddion yn awr. Y byddwch yn eu derbyn neu gael ei symud gan becyn hud."** _(Stand down Ceri, these children are now your heir's pack. You will accept them or be removed by pack magic)_  Ceri bowed her head to hide her venomous glare and stormed out of the room.

Daniel stood awkwardly off to the side shifting from foot to foot. "Let's talk more about this bond stuff" he said in hopes to clear the air after Ceri's temper.

Anerin nodded his head and changed back to his human form to stand next to Owlen in the living room. "The bonding you children and friends are going through is the strongest type of bond I have seen in a long time" he starts.

"This type of bond is a one in a million" Owlen inputs when she sees their confused faces. "There are normal mate pairs who choose to be together, she motions towards Emma and Daniel. Some pairs follow the call of the moon until they find each other, she then points to herself and Anerin. Then there are the rare occasions when a pair is foretold in the prophecies told from generation to generation."

"You're telling us that Maddy and Rhydian are a part of a prophecy?" Tom laughed at how ridiculous he thought it was. "What prophecy are they a part of? King Arthur, the werewolf version?"

Anerin stood up and growled, "No they are foretold in **y clan goll waed brenhinol."** _(The lost clan of royal bloods)_

Daniel stood up in shock. "The lost clan! My grandfather and father always told me stories of the Royal bloods, but I always thought they were just ramblings of old men!"

Rhydian and Maddy walked in, not aware of anything the group was talking about. The other wolfbloods were shocked that Maddy's scent was completely covered by Rhydian's.

"It starts at last" Owlen said cryptically. No one would talk for a while because there was nothing to say. There was no turning back. "You will go through three steps of binding before the mating night and the first, the binding of the minds, has already begun. Let's eat dinner and rest. I will tell you more in the morning. Owlen took her mate's hand and led them to the dining room after her final words.

Maddy moved over to a corner with comfortable pillows and blankets as soon as she walks into the room. Anerin and Owlen continue on like they don't see anything, but everyone else is confused as to why Maddy looked like she was waiting for something. Shannon opens her mouth to question what is happening, but Owlen holds her hand up signaling the need for silence.

They all watch as Rhydian's eyes turn a beautiful golden color showing the wolf was in control. He grabbed a single plate with multiple types of meats and brings it over to the resting place Maddy had chosen. He starts to eat before Maddy even moves to sniff at the food he placed in front of her.

Anerin speaks in low tones, "Maddy's instincts told her that Rhydian was the one to provide her food, and that it is proper to let him eat first. She would eat first only if she has heavy with pups." Shannon pulled out her pocket notebook and furiously scribbled what was being said, and what she was observing. She was going to take a picture when Owlen stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. When feeding, Rhydian will be extremely protective, anything could set them off."

At this moment Ceri slammed the door to the dining room open and looked around the room, glaring at anything she didn't approve of. When she saw Maddy and Rhydian together she snarled and lunged towards them, completely ignoring the warning signs Rhydian was displaying.

He was crouched down low, hiding Maddy from the view of his approaching mother. " **Back ffwrdd benywaidd. Efallai eich bod yn fy mam, ond ni fyddaf yn goddef i chi agosáu at fy ffrind** **"** _(Back away from my  female. You may be my mother, but I will not tolerate you approaching my mate)_ Ceri still continued forward, hesitating for only a moment.

That was all the time Rhydian needed before shifting to his wolf form and landing on Ceri. Tom leapt from his chair and shouts "Somebody stop him before one of them get hurt" he glances at the other Wolfbloods, the only people who could do anything against Rhydian. He notices Maddy sitting calmly in the same place, eating the roasted lamb Rhydian had left for her. "Maddy do something!" but she didn't even look in Tom's direction.

Shannon has a look of understanding on her face before she turns to Tom. "She won't interfere in her mate's fight Tom, this is fascinating. He is displaying clear signs of mated wolf behavior. I'm going to need to make a PowerPoint for all these facts.

While the two teens were having their conversation Rhydian had pinned his mother to the floor by her neck. " **Rwyf wedi ennill. Drwy ein hawliau yr ydych yn gadael y tŷ. Rydych yn cael eu gweld mwyach fel pecyn.** **"** _( I have won. By our rights you are to leave this house. You are no longer seen as pack.)_

Anerin claps his hands to gain everyone's attention. "He is right Ceri, you are to leave this house by morning." Tom and Shannon were shocked that with just a few words Anerin had thrown Ceri out of the cabin.

"It is time for bed" Owlen said as she wrapped her arm through Anerin's "The first step begins tomorrow, so sleep well."

* * *

 

\- In the bed room -

Rhydian and Maddy stood on opposite sides of the bed trying not to make eye contact.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us, so I'll sleep on this side and you sleep on the other." Maddy nodded and the both laid down with their backs facing each other. None of them thought about just moving to another room, the thought of being without the other for any amount of time right now seemed painful. After several minutes of listening to the other breathe, and the increased heartbeats, they drifted off to sleep. During the night they shifted to their wolf forms and curled up together at the center of the bed.


	4. Never gonna leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First trial

It was a peaceful morning in the beautiful cabin. There was a gentle breeze, clear skies, and the sound of trickling water. The occupants of the cabin were bustling around preparing for the trail that would happen that day. While the two youngest Wolfbloods were still sleeping, Olwen and Aneirin were directing Tom and Shannon on how to set up the bonding room.

"Place the incense in the four corners of the room and one in front of the two pillows" Olwen said. Emma and Daniel were cooking breakfast in the kitchen trying to be of some help.

"Breakfast is ready!" Emma shouted. "Tom, go wake up Maddy and Rhydian" Tom nodded and was about to run off, but was stopped by Shannon.

"Be careful Tom, mated wolves are extremely territorial, especially around other males" She warned. He nodded again ran up the stairs. When he got to the hallway of rooms he paused in confusion. In all the chaos that happened yesterday he didn't find out what rooms Maddy and Rhydian had chosen to stay in. As he peeked into the last room in the hallway he noticed Maddy's unruly bed head.

He started to walk closer hoping that once she was awake she would help him find Rhydian, but he didn't expect to see Maddy's top half curled into Rhydian's chest. Both of them were sleeping so peacefully it seemed too cruel to wake them.

Tom would never admit it, but he felt a twinge of jealousy when seeing them together. Not that he still had feelings for Maddy because Rhydian would kill him, but because he didn't have someone to love and be loved so completely in return.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads" Tom shouted hoping to clear his mind of the depressing subject that is his love life.

* * *

 

Maddy's p.o.v –

I slowly fought through the hold sleep had on me as I heard Tom's voice, but I was too comfortable to move away from the heartbeat drumming in my ear. Wait, pillows don't have heartbeats. I picked my head up and turned to stare into the wide eyes of Rhydian. My mind was still fogged over from the comforting rest to completely understand that I was sleeping on top of one of my best friends. I shifted until my whole body was on top of him trying to get comfortable again as the haze of sleep was trying to pull me back under. I moved my head to his neck and breathed in his earthy scent. I never noticed how much bigger Rhydian was than me until this moment. He was obviously taller than me, and his chest was wide and firm. I could feel his abs and arm muscles flex as his wolf took over and held me closer as I scented him.

Tom's p.o.v –

I was shifting from foot to foot as I watched Maddy and Rhydian growl and snuggle deeper into the bed. I felt as if I was watching something private. An intimate act I had to turn away from.

"Breakfast is ready" I said, but was ignored. "There's bacon" I added. Bacon must have been a magic word because Maddy and Rhydian scrambled out of bed and out the door as soon as the word left my mouth.

* * *

 

Later during the day –

Aneirin sat in front of the two Wolfbloods.

"In order to bind your minds you have to find your mate link" Aneirin. Both Maddy and Rhydian glanced at each other in confusion.

"We aren't soul mates. Were just friends" they said simultaneously. You could see the genuine honesty on their faces. They really believed they didn't love the other.

Aneirin sighed and leaned forward. "You two are bound together by a prophecy foretold hundreds of years ago. You two are already best friends, and no matter how much you want to deny it you do have romantic feelings for each other." He paused to consider telling them the story to get his point across.

It is said that the soul mates were gifted to separate clans by the moon in order to ensure the continuation of the Wolfblood race. The prophecy goes like this

_A fall in the great clan will take place_

_The moon witnessing our greed will grant us one last chance_

_Two saviors born to each side of the warring brethren_

_One born from the wild, but abandoned to the civilized_

_The other raised in a cage that contains the feral side_

_Both incomplete without the other_

_The two halves will unite the sides they were born to_

_The Wolfbloods will become whole just as the two saviors will_

_Two saviors born to each side of the warring brethren_

_They will be our last hope_

"This gift is something that should be treasured, and I'm not just saying that because I want you to save us. How many people can say that the person they love was destined to be with them forever? Don't mistake me for a love sick fool, but the mates that were foretold will never be separated. Even in death. You will be together in your next lives, and all your lives after that."

The way Aneirin spoke so passionately inspired Maddy and Rhydian to try harder on their trials. They turned and faced each other with identical looks of determination.

"Focus on the feeling that your about to shift to your wolf form. That rush of emotions that overwhelm you on the night of the full moon. Don't lose yourselves there. Push past that and find the link. It could be anything but you'll know it when you find it." He trailed off into a whisper as Maddy and Rhydian fell into a trance like state. He watched Rhydian and Maddy's face flicker through several emotions before settling on relaxed clarity.

* * *

 

_ Rhydian's p.o.v. –

I scrunched up my eyes trying to find the feeling Aneirin was trying to guide me to. When he talked about the full moon my mind drifted to the first time Maddy and I shifted together. I remember the swell of excitement, nervousness, and love from our adventure on the island and I almost drowned in it.

Before I was fully lost I felt a tugging sensation. It was familiar. It was calming. I followed the trail past the suffocating memories to a clearing in the woods. It was the place Maddy and I ran when she stopped me form leaving the first couple days of me being in the town. I stopped looking at the gateway of trees I had walked through when I heard my name being called.

Maddy's p.o.v. –

It was kind of like using Eolas for the first time all over again. The rush of emotions and complete awareness threatened to consume me. I started to panic and was about to pull away before I got addicted like before, but I felt the overwhelming swell of emotions coming from far off. I couldn't leave Rhydian to lose himself, so I began to pull us together. Out of the hazy memories and into the soothing middle ground Aneirin said was there.

I stood in a clearing once I made my way through the fog of emotions. It was easily recognizable as the woods I chased Rhydian through on the day he was leaving. I heard footsteps from the other side of the clearing him. Rhydian was gliding through a gateway of trees with the calmest smile on his face I've ever seen.

"Rhydian!" I called out. He turned to look at me, still relaxed. I walked closer and like a mirror he came closer too. When we were an arm's length apart I had a sudden sense of urgency to be closer to him. A need to hold him and never let go. I looked at his face hoping to see that he was experiencing the same feeling as me, and he was.

He brought his hands up and I placed mine to mirror his. Palm to Palm. My fingers noticeably shorter than his. It was like something in my body clicking into place. I had never known there was a half of my soul missing until I felt Rhydian fill in part of it. I wasn't completely whole yet, but I was getting there.

We looked into each other's eyes thinking a million thoughts and feelings we needed to tell one another, but one was louder than the rest. "I'd be lost without you" echoed in both of our minds like we were standing on the face of a cliff shouting it for the world to hear.

Normal p.o.v –

Rhydian and Maddy's eyes fluttered open in the bonding room once again. Once they made eye contact they smiled and said, "I'll never leave you" in a breathy whisper subconsciously knowing they both feared being abandoned by the other. That's why they never crossed that line. The line from friendship to an actual relationship. Aneirin clapped his hands and said, "The first trial has been completed.


	5. Butterflies and Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Trial

A few days after the first trial everyone gathered in the living room to hear what the second trial would entail.

"As the binding of the minds has been completed, the binding of the souls will be next. You will be sent off to a sacred cave on the other side of the clan's property. This stage of your bonding will have to be completed by yourselves. The process will take two weeks to complete" Anerin said.

Both Maddy and Rhydian were confused as to what they would actually have to do to bind their souls. Maddy looked to Rhydian and thought, _"What are we supposed to do for those two weeks."_ Rhydian shrugged and thought back, " _How am I supposed to know? I'm still getting used to being able to talk to you with my mind._

Shannon saved the day yet again with her knowledge about wolves, and explained what the two Wolfbloods' would have to do those two weeks. "Oh, while you're gone you'll be living together as mates. It's like a sort of test run before you're mated to make sure you're compatible. I mean you're obviously close now, but for your souls to bond you have to be much closer."

"Exactly" Owlen said as she clapped her hands "Nothing will disturb you out there so you'll have nothing to do, but focus on becoming closer together. Maddy come with me, Rhydian you go with Anerin, it's time to prepare.

* * *

 

_ Maddy_

"Ok, strip off all of your clothes" Owlen said as soon as they were away from everyone else.

"What, why do I need to strip?" I asked. I could feel my face heat up a deep cherry red.

"It's so I can draw runes on you with this paste. It makes you stay in your wolf form for these two weeks" Owlen explained patiently. I nodded my head and allowed the paste to be smeared on my body after my curiosity was satisfied.

_ Rhydian _

Anerin had given him the same answers after I had asked the same questions that were filtering through from Maddy's side of the mind bond. The paste smelled strongly of pined and rich dirt. Anerin's smooth, precise strokes lulled me so deep into a daze, I barely noticed my shift into my wolf form. Anerin's sharp bark of "follow me" shook me from my calmed state. I was lead to the field of flowers outside our bedroom window and directed to stand next to Maddy in her wolf form. She smelt like a rainstorm.

* * *

 

_ Normal_

Throughout the first week Maddy and Rhydian struggled with surviving on their own. They couldn't hunt together, Maddy found trouble wherever she went, and she refused to speak to Rhydian after he saved her every time. It looked like Maddy and Rhydian would fail this trial.

_Day 12 Rhydian _

Maddy is still not talking to me. I don't understand why all I did was kill the snake that was sneaking up behind her. She even found out how to block our mental connection. "I'm going to the stream, do you want to come with?" I asked with a sigh. She has ignored me all day so I assumed she wasn't going to answer, but it shocked me when she answered back.

"Yeah, let's go" She said. I nod and trot to catch back up with her. I stay a couple feet behind her and watch the way she walks. She is graceful, and holds her head high with pride. We make it to the stream and I lower my head to get a drink while she lays on a nearby rock to sun bathe. The way the sunlight beams down on her makes her look even more majestic in my eyes.

She turns towards me in shock. Crap, she opened the connection without me noticing and heard my thoughts. I turn my head away in embarrassment.

When I don't feel her stare anymore I look back and notice a group of butterflies had caught her attention. She stood up quickly and followed after them as they flew away. I couldn't help but chase after her to a field of flowers identical to the ones outside our bedroom window at the cabin. The butterflies were everywhere and in the middle was Maddy jumping around trying to catch them.

_Normal_

As Rhydian and Maddy played in the field they didn't notice they were getting closer until they backed into each other. Maddy giggled in her mind and pounced on Rhydian and playfully tugged on his ear. They rolled around in that field of flowers like they were puppies forgetting all about the stress and troubles they had with each other that pass week.

* * *

 

Back in the cave Rhydian had his body as close to Maddy's as possible. His head draped over top of Maddy's as she snuggled into his neck.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for helping, I just don't want to be a weak mate that depends on you for everything" she says quietly.

"It's alright, I wasn't mad just confused. I know how strong you are and I want you to know that I'll always have your back. That's what mates do for each other" he answered back. They snuggled up closer together never noticing the crystals growing brighter than they had all week.


	6. There's a reason for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy explained

As Maddy and Rhydian slept the crystals were flashing brighter and brighter. Soon it was as if strobe lights made from every color in the rainbow were flashing in the cave. Still Maddy and Rhydian were unaware.

* * *

 

Back at the cabin Emma and Daniel were worried what Maddy and Rhydian wouldn't be able to pass this trial.

"Their time is almost up. What if they don't bond in time?" Emma asked Aneirin. "Can they try again?"

"If they can't bond their souls in time then they can't try again. If they fail, then our clans are doomed." He replied loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Wait a minute, how will your clans be doomed?" Tom asked

"It is as the prophecy stated. They are our last hope. They were born in order to combine the 'wild' and 'tame' Wolfbloods." Owlen explained

"Hold on a second, I was writing down notes when you said the prophecy and I want to know if I interpreted this right" Shannon said stepping forward. "Ok, so the first line _. A fall in the great clan will take place_ , I'm assuming that's the royal Wolfbloods, the lost clan, Maddy's father was speaking about.

Both Owlen and Aneirin nodded for her to continue.

"So the royal bloods did something that caused their downfall?"

"Yes, two brothers who wanted to rule fought, and in the crossfire an innocent was killed. Thus the clan split, both halves blaming the other for the death. The two brothers formed what we now know as the 'wild' and 'tame' wolves."

"Ok, good to know. This is so exciting. I can't believe I'm learning Wolfblood history straight from an elder's mouth. We've had classes on oral history, but this is just surreal." Shannon rambled on in her excitement.

"Shan, go back to explaining the prophecy" Tom interjected.

"Oh yeah" Shan nodded with and embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "The next line, _the moon witnessing our greed will grant us one last chance_ , this makes more sense after the story you just told me. It means that the moon, who you believe gave you the Wolfblood gift, saw what the two brothers did and is giving you one chance to fix everything.

 _Two Saviors' born to each side of the warring brethren_ , obviously Maddy and Rhydian since Rhydian's mother is wild and Maddy's parents aren't. _One born from the wild, but abandoned to the civilized_ , Rhydian was born wild, but was believed to be abandoned and the humans sent him to foster care.

 _The other raised in a cage that contains the feral side_ , Maddy has always been more inclined to the wild side, I'm sorry to say this Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but your rules felt like a cage to her, Even more so after Rhydian came to town.

Emma opened her mouth to deny Shannon's claims, but Daniel raised his hand and shook his head. Growing up as a wild wolf, he too had some difficulties with their rules. He recognized the struggle Maddy was dealing with because he had gone through the same thing.

 _Both incomplete without the other_ , when I was talking to Maddy after the first bonding she told me she felt like a piece of the emptiness she never knew she had was filling up with Rhydian. I'm guessing they are actually missing pieces of themselves because the other is supposed to fill in those places. _The two halves will unite the sides they were born to_ , Rhydian and Maddy have to bring together the 'wild' and 'tame' Wolfbloods. _The Wolfbloods will become whole just as the two saviors' will._

Tom jumped in to explain this part before Shannon could, "SO until Rhydian and Maddy are completely bonded they can't unite the Wolfbloods.

Shannon nodded her head to agree with what Tom had said. "The next line just repeats the earlier one, but it's the last one I can't completely get. _They will be our last hope_ , I know they are your last change given to you by the moon, but what happens if they fail? What if they can't unite the Wolfbloods?

"Very good Shannon" Olwen clapped. "Our clan's seer basically explained the prophecy to us the same way. The last line means that if Maddy and Rhydian can't unite the Wolfbloods, the moon will take away our abilities. No more enhanced senses, no more wolf shifts, not for us and not even for our future children. The Wolfblood gene will cease to exist along with the moon's blessing.

* * *

 

Back at the cave Rhydian and Maddy were unaware of the stressful news that was just revealed. In their minds Rhydian and Maddy were dancing in the forest clearing.

Maddy in her human form was twirling and dipping with the grace and control of a ballerina. Dancing with her was Rhydian's wolf form. He lunged and snapped at her heels like he was hunting prey, but she dogged each attempt. It was and enchanting dance filed with beautiful danger.

Next to them in their own trance like dance was Rhydian and Maddy's wolf self. If Maddy's dance was graceful, then Rhydian's was completely opposite. His was filled with rough jerky movements. He wasn't hesitant or awkward about his moves, but it looked like he was being weighed down by something. Like he was being restrained, like he was afraid of completely letting himself let go. Maddy's wolf form leaped and playfully rolled around him like a puppy trying to coax its friend into playing with it. The two completely different types of movements didn't seem like they would work together but it made such an eye-catching performance.

The crescendo of the unheard music both wolf versions of themselves leaped into their dance partners. An unspoken signal caused Rhydian and Maddy to face each other. Maddy's face held an identical look of confusion as the one on Rhydian's face until his eyes lit up with understanding.

"Explain" Maddy demanded as she sat on a fallen tree to catch her breath.

"Remember we're here to bond our souls. That's why we were dancing with each other's wolves. I accepted that part of you that represented the tame. You already accept that so your wolf form was partnered with me. I had to realize that being tame doesn't mean I have to restrain my natural instincts to be wild. It doesn't mean I have to cage myself. I found balance and it was all because of you. Rhydian smiled at her like she gave him the greatest gift in the world.

"So, when I accepted your wolf, I accepted the wild side of myself I kept locked away because of my parent's rules." Maddy sent Rhydian an equally radiant smile when she felt the balance settle in her soul.

"There is just one more thing to do "Rhydian said.

"What?" Maddy asked

"This" Rhydian said as he gently tipped her head up and kissed her on the lips.

A bright light generated prom their lips and spread to cover their entire bodies.

* * *

 

Aneirin and Owlen both snapped their heads up and to the right.

"Second trial completed."


	7. So it was foretold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceri is stirring up some trouble

"She's a tame wolf! They lock themselves in a false den every moon. They have let humans know of our existence. Letting them be a part of the 'pack'! As if humans could ever understand what being a pack means! Right now those very people are desecrating the sacred mating grounds." Ceri shouted passionately to the few members of her pack she could gather.

She was pissed at the fact that Rhydian had basically dis-owned her. The knowledge that she had abandoned Rhydian first never crossed her mind. Putting the blame on someone else was easier. Blaming Maddy was easier.

As Ceri's little group dispersed they whispered among themselves their views on what she had just told them. By the afternoon everyone in the pack will have heard some variation of what she just shared. She will have her family together again even if she had to kill to make it happen.

* * *

Shannon and Emma were pacing around the living room waiting for Rhydian and Maddy to come back.

"I know you said that they completed the trial, but what if something happens to them on the way back?" Shannon said.

"It's not that we don't think this place is safe, it's just that they've both been so out of it lately." Emma finished as she looked over to (wolf names).

"What if they get distracted and hurt themselves?" Shannon pulled at her hair.

"Or if they don't know how to change back and get stuck?" Emma paced faster.

"Or what if we're perfectly fine?" Maddy says as she leans against Rhydian. Tom, Daniel, Olwen, and Aneirin are silently laughing in the background.

"Yeah, what if they're…Wait what?" Shannon and Emma turn to face Rhydian and Maddy. "You're alright! How did everything go? You had us so worried." Emma checked over both their bodies to make sure they weren't hiding any injuries.

"We're fine, just really." Rhydian yawned and Maddy picked up where his sentence stopped.

"Tired, and we're going to go take a nap." Maddy leaned her head on Rhydian's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We'll wake up in time for dinner, so you don't have to wake us." Rhydian wrapped his arm around Maddy and steered her and himself down the hall to their room.

* * *

 

"Did anyone else notice that they were finishing each other's sentences?" Tom asked with his eyes still locked on to the last place Maddy and Rhydian were standing.

"Yes, they were. It seems the after effects of these trials are more intense than I first thought. The two pups aren't complaining about their connection so there is nothing we can do or say about it." Olwen told the group still sitting in the living room

Daniel nodded along, but was really worried on the inside. A mating bond this deep, this intense is bound to catch the attention of bad people. Not just people who fear what the kid's connection means, but those who are jealous of their love and those who fear how all-consuming it is becoming.

Better safe than sorry he share his worries with the elders. If they dismiss his thought he'll be prepared anyway. Nothing was going to harm his family, his pack, while he was still alive. And moon help whoever does because he'll show them what kind of damage a father with a three century wild Wolfblood lineage can do.

* * *

In Maddy and Rhydian's room the two kids were laying face to face on the bed.

_So are we going to talk about what happened out there after the trial?_

_No, do we need to?_

_Well, yes we do. You kissed me, we can't go back to what we were before and never talk about it._

_I don't want to talk about it Maddy. Why can't we stay as we are? I think we've got something worth keeping. Don't you?_

_I'm glad you gave me another chance to be your friend. I don't know where we would be if you really did run away. You're my best friend Rhydian, but we can't stay as just friends. I can't stay as just friends._

_You don't want to be my friend anymore. Is that it?_

_No, that's not what I mean!_

_It sure sounds like it. What is so wrong with us staying friends? I love you Mads. You're my best friend and my feelings could never change that. We don't need a label to define and confine us. We are Wolfbloods. We are mates. We are best friends. We are family. Isn't that enough for you?_

Maddy starts to cry and rolls over so she's back to chest with Rhydian.

_Why are you crying? Mads. Mads. Maddy, talk to me. I'm not going to take back anything I said but tell me what made you cry!_

Rhydian scoots closer so he can drape his leg and arm over Maddy.

_You said you love me. I knew that if you said it I would fall even deeper for you. That's all I wanted to hear, but you kept talking and everything you said made me fall even farther. I love you so much it's probably not healthy, but I don't care because we are friends. We are Wolfbloods. We are family._

As the last thought flowed through Maddy's mind Rhydian had her flat on her back and was hovering on all fours above her.

"Mate" was all he said before he kissed her. Softly at first. Just a brief brush of his lips over hers before it became passionate and heated. Rhydian devoured her lips just as Maddy did his. She was far from docile and passive in the kiss. Just as good as Rhydian gave she reciprocated.

Maddy gasps for air turned to moans as Rhydian decorated her neck with kisses and small nips. Slowly the flames of desire died down and the two teens traded small affectionate kisses before sleep over took them.

* * *

"Are the rumors true Ceri? Are there tame wolves and humans on the sacred grounds right now?" Alric said.

"Yes alpha!" Ceri said. Smiling on the inside.

"Is it also true, your first born is among them?" he asked.

"Yes alpha" Ceri said less enthusiastically. She was ashamed her son associated with those dogs. Hopefully when they were gone he would learn to live with his own kind. Jana, the alpha's daughter was always so curious about her son. With her, Rhydian would forget all about that girl and her humans.

"We leave for the sacred grounds first light tomorrow. We'll teach those domesticated fools what it means to go against a real wolf. And Ceri, your son only has one chance to smarten up and join his kind before we deal with the infestation."

Ceri nods and the rest of the pack cheer and celebrate over the news of battle. Tomorrow morning couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
